Please Forgive Me, Danny
by dannymesserforever11
Summary: Danny and Lindsay have a heated conversation and it ends up in Lindsay breaking Danny's heart. But in the end, everything patches up. Set after 6x03 and during 6x04.... This is the new edited version, so hope it's easier to read! Please R&R! Thanks!


_**Disclaimer- CSI:NY is the property of CBS, and doesn't belong to me.**_

_**A/N- Hope all of you like it! This is the edited version, so I hope its easier to read now! **_

_

* * *

_

_**Please forgive me, Danny….**_

Lindsay had had a hard case today. A young innocent girl had been killed. It was the girl's boyfriend. He had heard from someone else that she was cheating on him, which she wasn't. The other guy was just jealous and took it as an opportunity. Jealousy was so strong... and this girl just turned 16!

Lindsay couldn't imagine how it would be for her if that happened to Lucy. Certainly now that Danny was in that wheelchair he couldn't be as protective as he said he would. Even though it was just a few months since the shooting, Danny needed time to get there.

The case just really got to her and she became more and more frustrated when she came closer to their apartment where Danny was babysitting Lucy.

The subway was also hell... so that made her mood even worse. She arrived in front of her apartment and searched for her keys. She didn't ring the bell because she knew Lucy must've been sleeping. She finally found her keys and slowly let herself in.

Thoughts of the case went through her mind. The 16 year old girl lying there in an alley, with a knife stab to her stomach and chest. The boyfriend, who had killed her, sitting in the Precinct with a smug look on his face. Lindsay really felt like strangling the boy. But she had controlled her anger.

She ignored the thoughts because she never liked to bring the case home. She silently closed the door behind her and headed toward the kitchen. She got herself water and then headed towards Lucy's bedroom. She saw Danny in his wheelchair reading a case file next to Lucy's crib.

"Hey babe", said Lindsay. "Hey sweetie, how was your day?", asked Danny. "It was not so good, we had a case come in, and it was about a 16 year old girl who got murdered by her boyfriend because he thought she was cheating on him when actually she wasn't! I mean, how can somebody be so possessive and cruel?" " Some people are just like that Linds, don't get emotionally attached to it"

" I know Danny but the pictures of her lying there in a pool of blood just keeps crossing my mind" " Let's go and eat Lindsay, it'll take your mind off things." Hmm, you're right, let's go." Lindsay heads towards the kitchen, Danny took one last look at Lucy to see if she's sleeping alright and followed Lindsay. Danny had already eaten so Lindsay warmed up her plate in the microwave.

She sighed and closed her eyes... when she did, the girl lying there crossed her mind again... she shook her head to snap out of it again. Danny noticed it and wheeled towards her, and grabbed her hand. Lindsay looked down at him... normally she looked up to him... being able to hug him. Now she could just hold his hand and kiss him... even though kissing was a problem sometimes.

Reminding herself of that gave an image of Lucy laying there in an alley left alone.  
Danny tugged at her hand "Babe it's gonna be fine, just let it go" Lindsay snapped back again when she heard his voice not really knowing what he had said but just nodded her head.

A loud PLING of the microwave filled the silence in the apartment. Lindsay grabbed her plate out of there and they made their way over to the dinner table. Danny slowly followed her to the table and and Lindsay sat down. There was silence for a few minutes. Danny looked at Lindsay as she ate silently.

She had a thoughtful look on her face. The thoughts Lucy lying in that alley went through her mind again. Before Danny could realize what was going on, tears were streaming down Lindsay's cheeks. "Hey babe, what's wrong sweetheart?" "It's just..... Danny.... I'm just so scared!" More tears started streaming down her face.

" Of what baby?" Danny got closer to Lindsay and hugged her. "I fear Lucy will be lying like that when she grows up" " What? How can you think like that? Nothing is going to happen to Lucy" "How can you be so sure of that Danny??" "We're there to protect her; I'm there to protect her" "How can you protect her when you let her fall down yesterday when she was walking?" "She slipped that time!"

The conversation started getting heated. "Lindsay, what is wrong with you?" said Danny. "Danny, I don't want our baby girl to die!" "Why are you thinking like that?? She WILL NOT DIE!" "You can't bet on that!" "What... what is that supposed to mean?" "I just mean that I don't expect anything from you".

Danny got really angry. Lindsay was too. Danny said" I told you I'm there to protect her". "Well, you're not protecting her!! YOU'VE BEEN SITTING IN THAT WHEELCHAIR USELESSLY FOR THE PAST 1 MONTH, HOW CAN YOU PROTECT HER FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE SITTING IN THAT WHEELCHAIR?? YOU ARE SO USELSS DANNY!!"

There was complete silence in the room. The only noise was of the street noise. Lindsay was on the other side of the room now and Danny on the other side. Danny couldn't believe what he had heard. He couldn't believe Lindsay; his Montana had just said that. That saying had pierced him in his heart. His heart was broken.

Lindsay was in shock too. She could not believe she just said that. Tears welled up in her eyes again. She turned around to apologize to Danny, her Danny; you had supported her through all the rough times. But he was gone. Danny wasn't there. He had gone back inside.

Lindsay hated herself for saying that. She started crying again. How could she have said that? How could she say that to Danny, who had travelled all the way to Montana to support her, Danny who had traded shifts with her and ended up almost getting killed for her, Danny who had stayed with her when she told him she was pregnant? Fresh tears started streaming down her face again.

She got up and slowly went to search for him. She had to apologize to Danny, her Danny... She found him in their bedroom, looking out of the window. He was just sitting there silently. She slowly went up to him and sat in the chair that was beside the window. "Danny, I'm……." "Don't say another word Lindsay. Please, just leave me alone for sometime" "But Danny, I really…"

Danny turned to face Lindsay. Her heart broke when she saw that Danny's eyes were filled with tears. She hated herself more than anything for making Danny cry. Danny softly said, "If you thought I couldn't take care of Lucy and that I was useless in this chair, you should've left me in the hospital itself. Why did you stick with me? I'm just useless crap now that I'm in this wheelchair!"

A tear rolled down his cheek. "Danny, no, that is not true!" said Lindsay. "It is. You've broken my heart with those words Lindsay. Do you think I like being in this stupid chair? It kills me to think that I can't go to the park and play with Lucy, it kills me to think I can't help you in anything, it kills me to think I can't live a normal life in this horrible wheelchair!" More tears streamed down Danny's face.

Lindsay was speechless. She didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. There was complete silence in the room. Finally Lindsay spoke, "Danny, I am sorry, I am so sorry. I don't know how I said all those harsh words to you. I feel like killing myself right now Danny, how could I have said all those things to you? You've been through so many things for me, you came all the way to Montana just to see me, you traded shifts with me and almost killed yourself, and you supported me when I was pregnant. I'm terribly sorry Danny, please forgive me."

" But now I know that all those things I did for you were useless, just like me. Why don't you just leave me? I'll just live with my useless self" Danny was now angry but at the same time tears were still being filled in his eyes. Lindsay had never seen Danny so angry and sad, she felt like literally killing herself.

She stood there stunned as Danny wheeled out of the room, into the living room. She was about to follow him, but Lucy started crying just then. Lindsay went to Lucy's room, and picked her up. Lucy stopped crying and just then, a single drop of tear dropped on Lucy's cheek from Lindsay's eyes. As soon as Lucy was asleep, Lindsay placed her in her crib and made her way into the living room.

She saw Danny in the living room, doing pull-ups on his exercise bar. She knew that Danny had a habit of working out when he was angry or stressed. Lindsay went towards him, kneeled down in front of him, and looked him in the eyes. She could see Danny's eyes had so much sadness in his eyes.

She kissed Danny softly and slowly pulled away. A tear dropped down her cheek, and then down Danny's. Danny saw the regret in Lindsay's eyes. He knew that she would never say that, but today she had. He knew that his Montana, his country-girl would never say that.

A sad smile appeared on Danny's face. Lindsay and Danny hugged tightly and Lindsay started sobbing into Danny's shoulder. Between sobs, she said, "I'm so sorry Danny; I don't know how I said that to you. I don't know! I hate myself for saying this, I hate myself." "Lindsay, don't hate yourself. Part of what you said is right." "No Danny, you aren't useless. You are the most greatest husband in the world. And before we got married, you were the greatest friend and boy-friend any girl could have. You supported me in everything, and I did this to you. You must be hating me right now."

"No Lindsay, I could never hate you, you are the love of my life, I had a crush on you since the first time I saw you at the zoo. I can never hate you." "Please forgive me Danny; I will never hurt you again. Never." They hugged again. "I forgive you Montana." They softly kissed again. Lucy started crying again.

Lindsay said, "Let's go see what our baby girl wants now." " Danny said, "You go ahead, I'll be with you in just a bit" "Ok, but be quick, its getting late and we have to go to work early tomorrow morning." Said Lindsay and made her way into Lucy's room. As soon as Lindsay went into Lucy's room, Danny just sat there and all of a sudden, started crying.

Tears rolled down his face. He realized that he really was useless in that wheel chair. He was so angry and frustrated with himself. He had been trying so hard to get out of the wheelchair; he was working very hard in his physical therapy sessions. But nothing was happening. He was so angry with himself. He hit the wall with his fist and then made his way into Lucy's room.

Soon, Lindsay and Danny got ready to go to sleep. Lindsay helped Danny out of his wheelchair and onto the bed. Both of them were soon fast asleep. After a few hours, Lindsay woke up to the sound of Lucy crying into her baby monitor. Lindsay got up and went to Lucy's room. But at the doorway, she saw Danny's wheelchair. She wondered why it was there and went inside.

What she saw next was shocking and surprising. There was her Danny, standing next to the crib holding Lucy in his arms. She smiled at the sight and tears welled up in her eyes. Danny was actually standing there. He was standing. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Danny turned around and looked at Lindsay while slightly rocking Lucy. Lindsay felt tears rolling down her eyes and started crying. Danny looked at Lucy and Lucy softly smiled at touched Danny's face. He felt touched and grinned at Lindsay. Lindsay made her way towards her husband and daughter and hugged them.

She started crying again, and thanked God for giving her the best family ever. Danny thanked God as well, for making him stand up. Danny and Lindsay kissed each other and then kissed Lucy. Lindsay then said, "Let's go get some sleep, Cowboy. We have to show everyone your surprise tomorrow." And so, they went and slept, waiting for the next day eagerly…..

_**I hope you all liked it, maybe there will be a next chapter to this story, but can't say for sure. Please let me know what you thought of it! **_


End file.
